Птички
by nushadir
Summary: Перевод работы "The Birdies" под авторством Blizdal


**Название:** Птички.

 **Автор:** Blizdal

 **Переводчик:** nushadir

 **Бета:** volhinskamorda

 **Разрешение на перевод:** получено

 **Ссылка на оригинал:** s/4748852/1/The-birdies

 **Рейтинг:** PG-13

 **Количество слов:** 823

 **Описание:** Жила-была вейла. И Гарри тоже жил-был. Но не сошлись.

 **От автора:** Заявление. Эта история основана на персонажах и событиях, созданных и принадлежащих Дж. Роулинг, различным издателям, включая в том числе Блумсбери Букс, Схоластик Букс и Рэйнкост Букс, а также Уорнер Бразерс Инк. Любое нарушение прав авторской собственности или торговой марки непредумышленно, финансовая выгода не преследуется.

Большое спасибо моей бете – Anamarie

Гарри сидел в кабинете директора. Пятый год учебы в Хогвартсе начался только три дня назад, и Гарри не имел ни малейшего представления, зачем его вызвали.

' _Три дня! Я здесь всего три дня, и уже…Что ему нужно-то?_ '

Гарри посмотрел на директора, но Дамблдор проигнорировал вопрошающий взгляд и продолжил поглощение лимонных долек.

\- Директор? - спросил Гарри вежливо. Единственным, что раздалось в ответ, было легкое постукивание конфеты, которую Дамблдор гонял во рту, по зубам.

Гарри понял, что его просто внаглую игнорируют.

Гарри разозлился. ОЧЕНЬ разозлился.

Считалось общеизвестным, что у Гарри взрывной характер. Но, судя по всему, некоторые все же были не в курсе этого факта. И среди этих некоторых был и директор.

В любом случае, Гарри решил, что будет лучше помолчать, хотя бы пока что. И он промолчал.

Еще несколько минут прошли в тишине. Гарри использовал их с умом, думая над тем, как приколоться над Малфоем, за то, что тот обнюхал его в коридоре.

' _Он вообще странный в этом году какой-то_ ' – подумал Гарри. ' _Все началось еще с поезда, когда он со своими прихлебателями заявился в наше купе для ежегодного «оскорбления Золотой Троицы». Хорек уже начал было вещать, как вдруг вместо этого он начал принюхиваться, и орать что-то о «партнере»…_ ' Гарри улыбнулся, с теплотой вспоминая последовавшие события. _'Я услышал треск. Должно быть, Рон сломал ему нос, когда захлопнул перед его лицом дверь'._ Улыбка Гарри стала еще шире. Гермиона была на него очень зла. Она хотела испробовать на Малфое новое заклятие. _'Малфой… Кажись, он мне вчера глазки строил... Странно. Может, у него с глазами проблемы, или над ним близнецы подшутили…'_

\- Мистер Поттер, - начал Дамблдор, прервав его размышления.

\- Да, профессор?

\- Что вы знаете о вейлах… и их парах?

\- О птичках?

Повисло молчание.

\- Да, мистер Поттер, о птичках.

\- Ну… - Гарри осекся, услышав скрип двери. Он обернулся, и увидел входящего Драко Малфоя, улыбающегося и подмигивающего ему. Гарри моментально вытащил палочку и тут же бросил в него целый ворох маленьких, но очень полезных заклятий из книжки, подаренной ему Гермионой.

\- МИСТЕР ПОТТЕР! ПРЕКРАТИТЕ НЕМЕДЛЕННО! - прогремел было голос Альбуса Дамблдора, но Гарри так легко было не остановить. Пока Дамблдор вставал из-за стола и обходил его, Гарри уже успел вскочить, и, продолжая колдовать, начал быстро пинать Малфоя…да-да, именно туда.

Через несколько минут Дамблдору все же удалось оттащить Гарри от тела Драко. Пока Гарри садился назад в кресло, чуть уставший, но очень довольный собой, Дамблдор успел излечить Малфоя и снять с него заклятия. Гарри это не понравилось, Дамблдор начинал действовать ему на нервы. Малфоя нужно было отоварить еще раз. Ну зачем его Дамблдор вылечил? Впрочем, его остановили.

Гарри уже приготовился проклясть и Дамблдора, как вдруг услышал вздох. Он обернулся и увидел Малфоя, глядящего на него влажными коровьими глазами.

\- Мой супруг, - начал было тот счастливо.

Гарри поднял палочку.

\- Гарри, нет! - закричал Дамблдор и встал перед Малфоем, закрывая его от Гарри собой. Поттер попытался выцелить Драко из-за директора, но безуспешно.

' _Впрочем, если Дамблдор ТАК хочет попасть под раздачу, то кто я такой, чтобы его останавливать?_ ' _–_ подумал Гарри и прицелился выше, уже произнося про себя вычурное заклинание.

\- Гарри, ты его партнер, - поспешно сказал Дамблдор, не отводя взгляда от палочки.

\- Партнер?

\- Да, Гарри. Его партнер.

\- Пусть найдет кого другого. Не интересует.

\- Он не может найти кого-то другого. Он вейла, а у вейл может быть только один партнер. Ты – его.

\- Я таким не занимаюсь.

\- Ну, тебе придется.

\- ЧТО?

Дамблдор скривился.

\- Если ты не обручишься с ним в течение получаса, он умрет.

Гарри моргнул.

\- Ну и?

Дамблдор возмущенно посмотрел на него.

\- Ты его партнер, - медленно сказал директор.

\- Ну а он – не мой партнер, - логично подытожил Гарри.

Воцарилась напряженная тишина.

\- Если вы не обручитесь, он умрет. Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы его смерть была на твоей совести?

В комнате вновь повисло тяжелое молчание.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Гарри. - Я пошел? - спросил он, и, не дожидаясь ответа, направился к двери. Дверь перед ним захлопнулась. Он повернулся и уставился на Дамблдора.

\- Гарри, я не позволю тебе дать ему умереть!

Гарри тут же наколдовал вокруг себя щит, чтобы Дамблдор до него не добрался, сел на пол, и посмотрел на часы.

\- Полчаса? Думаю, что я подожду.

\- Подожду? - спросил Дамблдор.

\- Да. Кстати, может, позовете Рона? Он не должен такое пропустить. И Гермиону тоже. Исключительно в образовательных целях, разумеется. Она очень интересовалась вейлами.

Дамблдор тупо на него уставился.

\- Фоукс, сгоняешь за Роном и Гермионой? Пожалуйста? - попросил Гарри великолепную птицу. Фоукс чирикнул и со вспышкой исчез. Через пару минут он вернулся с Роном и Гермионой, и Гарри обрисовал им ситуацию.

\- Гарри, подумай как следует. Ты можешь спасти ему жи… - начал было Дамблдор.

\- Профессор? Вы не могли бы подвинуться? Вид загораживаете, - перебил его Рон, пытаясь разглядеть Малфоя, все еще прячущегося за Дамблдором

\- А можно нам немного его волос? - спросила Гермиона. - Волосы вейл широко применяются в зельеварении. А еще их можно использовать в качестве сердцевины для палочки…


End file.
